Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Explorers (TV series)
Join Rocky and Bullwinkle as they go on Explore with Rocky's siblings, Mia and Furry and Bullwinkle's girlfriend, Blaineley and two explorers girls, Prudence and Danni around the world. Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Amelia "Mia" Squirrel * Fergus "Furry" Squirrel * Blaineley Moose * Prudence Claim (age 12) * Danielle "Danni" Claim (age 8) * Tray the Angels Officer (season 2 and 3) Episodes # The First Exploring # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Prudence in China # 9 Lives of a Cat # The Allowed and Forbidden Treasures # Rocky, Bullwinkle, Danni and The Sarcophageus # Mummy Alive # Catching Danni's Boot # The Claim's Sisters and the Monkey # Never Trust a Fox # The Genie of the Magic Ring # Rocky, Bullwinkle, Prudence and Danni in Arabia # The Immortal Witches and the Korean Dragon # Finding Furry's Teddy Bear # Bullwinkle and the Princess of England # The Slumbering Spell # Rocky and the Goddess of Magic # Inca Empire # Blaineley, Mia, Furry and Danni in NASA Space Station # Te Amo # Rocky and the Forty Thieves # Four Explorer and a Baby # The Gryphon's Egg # Double Trouble # Micheal and Bobby to the Rescue # A Lad In a Magic Lamp # Shadows of a Doubt # Atlantis's Exploration # Western Exploration # Prudence and the King of France # The Witches's Magic Lotus # Greek Goddess of Seas # The Evil Sorcerer's Revenge # Bullwinkle and Blaineley Save the Mermaid # The Three Little Squirrels and a Wolf # The Atztecs Temple # Attack of the Fire Cats # Indian Song # The Kangaroo Genie of Down Under # Meet Tray # Tray's Past # Asgardian Deities # The Ifrit's Rage # The Magic Stone # Turbo Rides # Toulee meets Marxikzel and Marxizekele # The Chinese Witches and the Magic Pearl # The Evil Carpet-Like Monster # The Magic Railroad # The Invisible Potion # Danni and the Magic Stone # Toulee and the Koala # Rocky, Bullwinkle, Prudence and Tray in Antarctica # The Indian Djinn # The Sorceresses and the Taoist Cards # Rocky and the Princess of France # Prudence and Danni of the Opera # Rocky and Bullwinkle are Missing # Special Olympics # The Witch Doctor's Voodoo Emporium # Rocky and Ming-Huaxing Save El Dorado # Prudence, Danni and Tray in Japan # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Friends in Amazonia # Friendly Ogre # Evil Female Genie # A Beautiful Girl with Longest Hair # Saving George's Animals Friends # Mr. Peabody and Sherman Were Under the Spell # The Egyptian Sorceress # Christmas Caroling Adventures # Rocky and Bullwinkle Rescues Clara McLarson # The Curse of the Fruit # The Old Witches Hut # Tea Time at Korea # Rocky and Bullwinkle Saves Karen Sympathy # The Imperial Crown # Easter Explores # The Witches and the Explorers # Toulee in Atlantic # The Book of Magic of the Wizard # The Gold Magic Hand # Treasures Island # The Slaves of the Chinese Demon # The Killer Crocodiles Return # The Arabian Dogs Djinns # Walking to Broadway # The Three Harem Genies Dancers # The Chinese Moose and Squirrel Sorceress Save Their Cousins # Double Takes # The Great Time Travel # The Final Exploration Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Segments Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon TV Show